More than just a story
by Ayamethefairy
Summary: With Hyrule safe, Fang sets off on his next adventure, saving Deltora. However, his and Yama's intervention in Hyrule has not gone unnoticed and the Knight of Drosselmeyer, the opposition of Yama, is put up to the task of putting an end to Fang's quest. What is his quest? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe (Sequel to More than just a Game)
1. Tom's Shop

Me: Next chapter of a story I started a couple of years ago

Fang: For anyone who is new on this adventure look on Annfazukimi's profile

Lief: Also she doesn't own Deltora Quest or Maximum Ride

Me: This story will once again be in Fang's POV unless I specifically say otherwise

thisisabreaklinei'mjusttoolazytoactuallyputoneheresoi'mwritingrandomcraptomakeabreakline...cheese

No POV

A young girl named Jasmine is swinging through the trees not really caring how fast she's going. Then, she hears her companion, Barda call out, "I know you want to get out of here, but I don't think it's a good idea to go that fast." Jasmine lands as her companions catch up. Her unkempt black hair falling in place. She turns to see her companions. The tall man named Barda with neater black hair and a boy with blond hair who is about her size and age named Lief. Lief agrees with Barda and says, "I know we just got done with Thegan but we should look around." Jasmine then says, "Okay but we should still we need to hurry." Jasmine nods and swings off in the trees. A raven flies down and and caws at her. "Are you sure Kree." She jumps down from the tree in front of her companions and says, "Kree says he found an unconscious boy."

The trio hurries to where Kree is leading and come across a boy in a weird green tunic. On his forehead is a weird mark. Barda speaks up about the mark, "That mark looks familiar." Lief then says, "It's in the book of Deltora, I remember it said when King Odin needed help a woman known as a Story Master, her name I believe is Yuma. The book said she provided help in the form of a knight, on the knight's forehead was this symbol." Barda then says, "Let's camp here until he wakes up. Even if he is a knight he may need help." Jasmine says, "Are you sure we can't move him to somewhere safer, maybe try to find Tom's shop. I would rather not run into Thegan's children with an unconscious person even if he is a knight of Yuma." Barda says, "Unfortunately we can't, we have to wait until we know he can move." Jasmine nods however uneasily. Phily who's Jasmine's puffball companion from her home pops out and lands on the boy, who from the impact starts to wake.

Fang's POV

I start to wake when I feel something land on me. An acorn maybe? I open my eyes to see three figures bending over me. The thing that landed on me was not an acorn but a furry puffball with eyes and a cowlick. The tallest of the three says, "Good morning, you know there are better places to sleep than on the ground." I stand up and defensively say, "I wasn't sleeping I was…" I didn't finish when I realize I don't know these people. The boy who looks a little older than me says, "It's okay, we can see the mark of Yuma on your forehead. You can trust us." I realize he telling the truth and tell them what happened so far. The Blond nods and tells me what they were doing (A/N just watch Deltora Quest to know what happened, they just got the ruby from the Lake of Tears so there). He then says, "Although we are getting ahead of myself, my name is Lief." He gestures to his companions and says, "This is Jasmine and Barda." He then says, "The bird is Kree and the puffball is Filly." I then answer, "My name is Fang."

It's evening when Jasmine speaks up, "Do hear that." We all stop when Barda asks, "Is it Grey Guards?" Jasmine shakes her head no and says, "It sounds like a pack of wolves coming this way." We start running down the path. We then find that we can't keep running and find ourselves cornered by a tree. Lief pulls a branch trying to make a torch. He and I try to figure out how to light it when a strange blue light does this for us. The wolves appear and circle us in. Lief holds the torch up high. I look up and see a rope getting burned through. I'm about to call it out as a trap when all too soon the rop burns through and we are all caught up in a rope trap and the wolves begin to sing.

Sorceress Thaegan gobs her favorite food

In her cave with all her brood

and the name of her children are

Hot, Tot, Jin, Jod,

Fie Fly Zan Zod Pik, Snik

Lun, Lod and of course the dreaded Ichabod

As the wolves repeat the names they start to transform. With the final name they are all transformed as Lief says in horror, "These are Thaegan's children." Then two blue flames come out and say, "These guys are the ones who killed Mommy and us. The fourth guy in the back is new though." Reffering to me. They then start talking about how they'll eat us. I feel Philly on my back chewing through the ropes, he needs time. Lief and I come to the same conclusion at the same time.

He says, "He you know there's only 4 of us, that means not all of you will get the same share, but if there's only 8 of you, you each can have half a person." When they realize this they start taking out the smaller two of the siblings. Jasmine asks, "Lief what are you doing?" Just as I say, "You know if there are only four of you, each of you can get your own person to eat." That's when Jasmine comes up to the conclusion that we're buying time. When there are 4 siblings Philly only needs one more distration to cut throught the rope. Lief then says, "Now look at us, whoever gets Barda will have a meal, but if they get Jasmine, Fang or me they only get a mouthful." I add in, "I'm only skin and bones really." The biggest of Thaegan's children, Ichabod I'm guessing takes out the other three children left. If he succeeds I don't know because Philly finishes and we all hit the ground running.

It's not long before we hear the pounding of wolf feet. Just ahead of us is a river and a waterfall that leads to a divide. I consider an up and away when I remember my new companions can't fly. I'm dragged from my thoughts when I feel Barda roughly grab me and toss me on his back, I then see him pick up Lief and Jasmine and then charge ahead. He jumps with the three of us and makes it to the other side. Jasmine says, "I think we're out of Thaegan's territory, think they can follow us here?" We look to see they cannot. We start to walk following a sign's direction pointing to something called Tom's Shop.

As we walk Barda says, "Back there when I picked you up Fang I didn't expect you to be so light, just how much do you weigh?" I give this a thought and answer, "Probably a little under 100 pounds." The three stop and look at me Jasmine says, "You don't look grotesquely skinny, how do you not weigh that much?" "Jasmine!" Lief buts in saying, "That's a little rude to ask." I then say, "It's fine, I'm used to it, my body's just different that's all." Lief asks, "Different how, are you not human?" I answer saying, "I'm 98% human and 2% avian." They look confused still as I continue, "I'm part bird, my bones are hollow, and I hardly have any fat. I also have a pair of wings that allow me to fly." Jasmine then says, "Let's see those wings." I sigh and ignore what Lief says about being rude and shrug my shoulders a little bit and extend my wings to their full 14 -foot wingspan. We continue towards Tom's shop after seeing the weather vein.

When we arrive at Tom's Shop I find myself surprised to see merchandise just lying on a table in the open. The sign says that every purchase gets a free gift. We walk inside to see no one is manning the counter and merchandise once again just lying around. Barda says, "How can this Tom be so trusting, I could just grab something and walk away." To demonstrate this he grabs a lantern only to get stuck. He then says, "I can't pull my hand away, I'm stuck." Jasmine then says, "Stop messing around and let go of that lantern." "I can't." Barda says through straining to get free. Just then a man with a barbershop hat comes in and says, "Maybe this is to show that Tom isn't so trusting."

He pushes a button and Barda's hand is released. Tom then says, "What can Tom do for you." He sees me and says, "Maybe Tom can interest you in this." He hands me some arrows and I say, "How do you know." He answers, "Knights shouldn't run out of arrows." I remember I am low on arrows from my last few fights in Hyrule. Jasmine then asks, "How does this shop work?" I explain it because the other two are more focused on what the shop has to listen to her. Then a man with a scar on his face enters the shop and, after being rude to Jasmine buys a rope from Tom and runs into me. He looks at my forehead a little shocked then leaves. Jasmine then says, "I'm going to wait for you outside, I don't like being in this shop." I then say, "I'll come with you." After a bit of waiting the three men come out. We then get a few rides, Jasmine payed with a lot of gold (and I thought I had the endless wallet). we ride off.

We come across a fork in the road. One road leads through the forest and the other by the river. Jasmine and I each agree we should take the path through the forest like Tom said. We listen to the two because of reason. Then the things we're on go out of controll and we are tossed from their backs and go unconscious.

Me: First chapter is out of the way, I'm going by episode so this is the end of the chapter.

Fang: Reviews please


	2. Noradz the Clean

Me: Chapter 2 let's-a Go!

Fang: Okay. Mario.

Me: Someone do the disclaimer. Also sorry it took so long, my new editor was feeling lazy (Rebecca if you're reading this I love you and jk, no stop put down that hammer)

Lief: Annfazukimi doesn't own Deltora Quest or Maximum Ride.

Me: I do however own Yuma and the Knight of Drosselmeyer, whose name I'm still working on. Also sorry it took so long, my new editor was feeling lazy (Rebecca if you're reading this I love you and jk, no stop put down that hammer)

Thisisabreaklinei'mjusttoolazytoputanactualbreaklineheresoi'mwritingcrapinsteadofabreakline...cheese

I wake to find that I'm being stared at from all sides by men in red robes. I also notice that all of my gear is gone. I stand up and notice my friends in similar conditions. They stand up and notice their gear is gone.

Lief speaks up first: "Where we are and where is our gear?"

The guy in the middle of the red robes speaks up: "You are in Noradz and your gear is getting cleaned. Tell me who you are and how you came to be unconscious outside of the city."

Barda speaks up and says: "We were traveling when our muddlets lost control and we were knocked off and unconscious."

Red then says: "There were no animals nearby. Again I ask where you are headed."

I hear Jasmine whisper: "Kree must have been hiding." Before Barda or Lief can explain where we're going, I say:

"We are traveling to a town not far from the Broad River."

After some explanations, we find ourselves washing our hands before a meal. Jasmine points out how stupid this is and I agree with her.

Barda says: "I know this seems stupid but we are in their care and at their mercy." Then for the billionth time today I hear:

"Clean Noradz here." everyone in the room, including Barda and Lief but excluding myself and Jasmine, repeat after Reece (He introduced himself as the head Ra-Kacharz, or the the Leaders of the City). Then we go to eat, but before we can get into the dinning room our hands are inspected and the Ra-Kacharz ask:

"Are these hands clean?" The Ra-Kacharz in charge of inspection says:

"These hands are clean."

After we get to the table, Jasmine asks me in a whisper: "What made you only say we were going to the Broad River?"

I whisper back: "The Ra-Kacharz can't be trusted. Reece would definitely have said something about my forehead if he could have seen the Mark of Yuma." How do I know this? That mysterious guy back at Tom's shop reacted to it.

Jasmine asks: "How do you know he even would have said something?"

I answer: "A mark on someone's forehead is unusual by itself. If he could have seen it he would have at least asked why I had a mark on my forehead in the first place." She nods and the food is served.

'All finger food' I think to myself and notice that this food is all something that wouldn't make a great big mess. Barda enjoys some chocolate while Lief complains that the tall table makes him feel like a kid again. I just think that this is what normal people have to deal with. Then out of the blue a young girl falls and drops some food on the ground. Having been on the run most of my life, this didn't strike me as something Taboo; I probably would have eaten the food anyhow.

The other people garbed in black look on in horror as Reece calls to her: "Tira, come forth." Tira walks to him, on the verge of tears.

Reece then says: "Because this is a minor offense, your punishment shall be ten lashes by my whip." And just then -with the odds all against it- Philly decides to create a stir and freaks everyone out. Long story short, we're standing in a ring of fire with our fate being decided by a stupid cup. We all decide that I should be the one who draws a card. As I go to reach in, I catch a glimpse of Tira. She shakes her head as I pull a card. The Card of Darkness. I look up to see her mouth:

"Both are dark." Thinking quickly, I trip and drop the card into the ring of fire, watch it burn. "Forgive me for my clumsiness." He then pulls out the other dark card, saying: "We will merely imprison you." and then we find ourselves in jail. At least it's not a dog crate.

Me: Well onto the next chapter see you later.

Next time: it's of to Tom's once more after a daring escape.


	3. Escape

Me: *Breathes heavily* I think I lost her

Rebecca: *Runs up with Crusher* Nope

Me: *starts to run again while shouting* Fang do the disclaimer!

Fang: Annfazukimi doesn't own Maximum Ride or Deltora Quest

Me: *Gets sent flying*

Rebecca: On to the story, I think she'll be back for the end of the chapter though

Thisisabreaklinei'mjusttoolazytoputanactualbreaklineheresoi'mwritingcrapinsteadofabreakline….cheese

No POV

The people of Noradz gather before the Ra-Kacharz and ask about the strange travelers who have been imprisoned.

Reece says: "Do not worry about the travelers. I alone bring them food, they are in my care. I have also brought them their belongings to make them comfortable." They ask about the odd creature no running around Noradz. Reece answers: "The creature will be caught soon." This satisfies everyone except young Tira, who still worries about our heroes.

Later that night, Tira is going to her dwelling when she spots something unusual. The belongings of the travelers that Reece said he'd returned. The gears in Tira's head click as she gathers up their belongings and heads to the dungeons with food.

Fang's POV

I haven't been this hungry in a long while.

Jasmine starts to complain: "I'm so hungry. I bet they've already caught Philly. It's all my fault."

I tell her: "I don't think they caught Philly." She looks at me and asks with a snarky tone:

"How would you know that?"

I answer her: "Because, Philly didn't appear until he wanted too, meaning he won't get caught unless he wants to."

Barda speaks up: "Fang, since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon, why don't you tell us how you got to be where you are today."

I speak: "You want my life story, huh? Alright I'll tell you." I start to tell them.

By the time I'm done speaking I notice someone outside our cell and stand. I see the face of Tira. She says nothing but slides a tray with food through the bottom. Little by little she passes our stuff to us through the bottom as well.

She says: "The head Ra-Kacharz said he was taking care of you, but he also said that he'd brought you your stuff."

I nod and say: "He was lying. Please Tira, you have to let us out."

She looks down saying: "I can't, I'm not even supposed to be here."

Lief speaks up: "Please, Tira. We have to get out of here, please help." She stiffens, and then opens the door.

We exit and I see blueprints of a tunnel. We put on our gear and Tira looks at me, or more specifically my forehead. I notice and ask:

"You see something?" She nods and points at my forehead saying:

"What does that mark on your forehead mean?"

"It means you're a friend we can trust." I answer. We start to run to the exit.

Through some twist and turns we come across a kitchen. Then after the kitchen we find ourselves in front of a tunnel entrance. 'Must be the one in my vision' I think.

Tira says: "This is the only way to get out unnoticed. It's called the hole, all food that is no good goes through there." We nod and Lief says:

"Come with us Tira. If they found out you helped us you'll be punished." She shakes her head, saying that this is her home. I agree with her and she goes through a hidden door. We turn to enter when Jasmine says: "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to look for Philly." We try to talk her out of it, but she turns to leave anyway, only for Philly to come bounding in.

We start walking through the tunnel. Jasmine notices the walls of the cave after me and says: "What's with this wall there's a gross mold on it. She reaches to touch it when I say: "Don't touch it, it's probably poison." I walk to the other side where there's a door and open it. Inside there are hazmat suits. I look at Jasmine and say: "See, the Ra-Kacharz wouldn't keep hazmat suits if there wasn't a reason to. Let's borrow these."

*Time skip*

After new findings (Spoiler alert Reece works for the Shadow Lord) we find ourselves outside the cave where more Ra-Kacharz men are loading food into a cart. The animals pulling the cart are muddlets. As soon as they aren't looking, Barda suggests we go into the cart. Jasmine and I protest, saying that we both promised ourselves we wouldn't have anything to do with muddlets again. However, we consent, knowing that we have to know where the food goes.

Along the way we they heard Kree, and Jasmine says: "Kree must know we're here."

One of the Ra-Kacharz says: "What is up with that bird?" Finally the cart stops and we look out. We are at Tom's shop. Tom comes out and starts talking with the Ra-Kacharz and laughs. 'Is the rebellion a joke to him?' Then he walks over to the bushes (We ran there while Tom talked to the Ra-Kacharz) and, after an interesting conversation, found out Tom only cared about money and ran off towards the City of the Rats.

Me: *Lands* What happened

Fang: You were sent into orbit by Crusher and missed the whole chapter

Me: Dang it

Rebecca: Read and Review or the next person Crusher sends into orbit is you


	4. The City of the Rats

Me: I'm back everyone

Fang: About time, you might want to turn around

Me: Don't have to just do the disclaimer and I'll see everyone at the end of the chapter *gets sent into orbit*

Rebecca: Looks like she saw it coming

Fang: Annfazukimi owns her OCs only, if she own us then this would be canon

Jasmine: Where does she fly off to? Also, she told me to tell you guys that this chapter is the entire city of the rats because why not

Rebecca: Who knows, on to the fan fic

Break lines are for losers

After running for quite some time, we stopped. I turned and looked. "Looks like we aren't being followed."

The others let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Sighed Jasmine.

The other two relaxed as well. I looked forward and said, "Don't relax just yet, remember, we've still got to cross the river to get to the city of the rats." The others nodded and we continued to walk.

We walked until we came across a river. In the distance was a city that I assumed was the city of the rats. I looked at the others and said, "How are we going to get across?"

I could easily fly over the river but decided not to as my companions didn't have that luxury. Lief looked at Barda and they both nodded. With a smile Lief said, "Go and fly ahead, we should be fine using the water eaters from Tom's shop."

I nodded and spread my wings, feeling the tension in them relax. "I'll see you soon then." I took a running start and leapt into the air.

After making it to the other side I decided to check the city from the air. After circling it a few times I noticed a strange symbol. Then I noticed that the others are on the shore. I landed not too far from where they were and noticed that they were wet. They were attempting to build a fire. Lief asked, "Hey Fang, do think you can help us?"

Yama started to speak to me, "Aim your hand at the wood and repeat after me."

I aimed at the wood, much to the trio's confusion and both Yama and I shout, "Infernous!" and a fire erupted from the wood.

We then started talking. Jasmine asked, "Where were you when we need you?"

I gave a questioning look. Lief then intervened before Jasmine could say anything, "The water eaters from Tom's shop were a bust."

I nodded and then said, "Sorry, didn't notice. I did however fly around the city and found something interesting."

Barda asked this time, "What did you see?"

I answered with, "Remember the symbol from Noradz?" Jasmine groaned and complained about not wanting to hear about Noradz. I continued, "At the very front there's a symbol that's identical to the one in Noradz."

Before I could continue I realized how hungry I was. I asked barda, "Do we have any food?" Barda nodded and pulled out what looked like tiny loaves of bread. I looked at them with curiosity. Barda explained that all you had to do was add a drop of water. Lief didn't look too thrilled and almost refused to eat the loaves. I had to convince him. He started with, "I don't trust anything from Tom's shop."

I then answered with, "I've slept in tunnels, been on the run for at least 4 years, during that time I was lucky to get enough to eat, take it from me, when there's food in front of you, you eat it. Also, whose fault was it for the water eater incident?" Lief looked down and accepted the food.

After eating (the bread was very good) we heard a rumbling. I looked towards the city and noticed a large stampede of something. It took a second to put two and two together. "Run to the river!" I shouted.

The others ran. When we entered the river Barda pulled out what they called Fire Beads and threw them at the shore. Some of the rats swam and got onto us; we swatted them off.

After some time we managed to fend off the rats. After some arguments, Jasmine decided that it would be best if we parted ways. I wanted to intervene, but seeing as I had let them down today, I figured I was in no position to keep her from leaving the group. We all headed towards the city, with Jasmine following close. After an awkward goodbye we headed further into the city.

Thanks to a Lumiose spell from Yama we didn't have to waste anymore Fire Beads as we walked in the darkness. Lief said, "Keep your eyes and ears open for more rats."

Barda and I both nodded at this since we only had so many fire beads and couldn't afford to waste any. We walked until we heard a rumble. I looked around until I looked up. Upon doing so the ceiling gave out and a horde of rats descended upon us. After we used up the first bottle of Fire Beads Barda called out to Lief to pull out the next bottle only for Lief to say that we didn't have anymore. I thought it was the end until fire beads fell from out of nowhere.

I looked up as Barda and Lief did and saw Jasmine. Lief asked, "Weren't you going back home?" she answered, "I was but then I realized that you guys need me. After all how many times have I needed to save your buts?"

We all smiled and Lief said, "The belt's getting warm you guys."

Barda, Jasmine and I look at him and nodded. Lief then said, "I think when the belt gets warm it must mean we're near a gem."

I nodded and said, "Makes sense, but that means we should really be on guard now." We head further into the ruins.

Lief's POV for change of pace

When we reached what must have been a great hall at some point, a weird voice called out.

"Hello Lief of Dell." I then turned towards the others and asked, "Did you guys hear that?"

Barda and Jasmine asked, "Hear what?"

Fang said, "I heard something but it didn't sound like a voice, more like a whisper."

I then heard it again, "Lief of Dell come closer." I did so and asked, "Are you the guardian?"

The voice answered, "Yes." And then a small gleam was seen in the darkness. The voice asked, "Is this what you were looking for?"

I then said, "That's the Opal." as Fang started to get suspicious.

The voice then told me to take the belt off which I started to do only for Fang and Barda to grab my arms and tell me to stop. Then I touched the Topaz and my mind cleared. I then called out into the darkness, "Who are you?" the owner of the voice moved forward revealing itself to be a gigantic snake. It then said, "I am Rhea, the master's chosen, and ruler of this city." I then reveal that the only reason Rhea wanted me to take the belt off was because the Ruby is a cure for snake venom. Rhea then revealed that the Opal revealed my coming and what my name was. We then begin to fight.

Fang's POV

After a lot of fighting Lief managed to knock Rhea's crown off his head. This angered Rhea, as he then Sent Lief flying into a pillar hard enough to break it. I was about to go to him when Barda ran there first. I then ran and found Rhea's crown, and broke the pearly gem off of it. Then we made a run for it as the city itself collapsed from Rhea's rage.

We managed to get some distance between us and the city before stopping. Barda laid down his cloak and laid Lief on it. When we couldn't get Lief to wake up Jasmine took out a vial of what they called Nectar of the Lilies of Life and let a drop fall into Lief's mouth. He sat up, coughing.

After hugs from all of us he asked, "Did you guys get Rhea's crown?" Barda and Jasmine looked down and said, "Unfortunately with all the chaos we didn't even manage to grab the Opal." I then started laughing. They looked angry until I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the Opal to shock them all, "You guys might not have, but I sure did! Does this make up for the river?" They all nod, and then Lief took the gem from me; it glowed upon contact.

After a little while he looked sad and I asked, "Are you okay Lief?"

he nodded and answered, "I always knew that the Opal showed the future but I never imagined I'd end up in such a terrible place alone."

I reassured him when Yama said in my head, "You guys had better get moving, the Shadow Lord has sent a monster in your direction, you can't let it see you."

I then turned to the others and relayed the message from Yama. Barda's face turned grim as he stated, "It's probably an Octbaba, we do need to get out of here."

We ran until we were in a forest. Sure enough, a giant six-winged monster known as an Octbaba flew towards the city of the rats. We then turned to our next destination, the Shifting Sands.

Me: that was one heck of a chapter

Fang: Aren't the Rithmere Games next

Me: yep

Rebecca: Is Fang going to fight in them

Me: Most likely

Fang: Bring it on

Me: until next time


	5. The Rithmere Games part one

Me: next chapter

Fang: I'm impressed, maybe Rebecca will spare you

Me and Fang: *looks at Rebecca*

Rebecca: Just this once and since you're getting another chapter out so soon I guess I'll spare you, don't forget you've got another Fan Fic to work on now too.

Me: awesome Lief do the disclaimer

Leif: Annfazukimi only owns her OCs, she does wish she owned everything though

Me: one last thing, I will be skipping the two episodes that actually came after the city of the rats, only because they would take too long, sorry, watch the episodes if you want to know what happens though

Break lines are not for me!

We walked into an apple orchard and rested. After a while Jasmine and Barda got up and looked around. They came back with apples as Jasmine told us that the trees were complaining about weight. Long story short we had come into Queen Bee's Orchard and weren't coming back anytime soon.

We walked along as Lief told us about his father and the king of this land. After the story Barda decided to tell us that we were almost out of money (the woman from the orchard took it for the apples). I then told him that I had all the money we could possibly need as a gift from Yama. Bard then said that we shouldn't use Yama's blessing too much as it might attract attention. I agreed and said, "Even so, we should probably find a way to get money."

Just as I said that I heard a weird voice, "So you are in need of money?" the four of us turned to look to where the voice was, a scam artist.

He had a table with a wheel on it and next to the wheel was a bird. He explained that if you put a coin on a number and the wheel landed on that number you made money, if not the bird won. I shrugged and said, "Why not, it's not like we have anything to lose." Jasmine put the coin on the table and the bird seemed to spin the wheel. It didn't land on where Jasmine put the coin. Lief then said, "Looks like we lose."

The man said, "I wouldn't say that, you win this lovely carving of a bird." He handed Jasmine the wood carving and we started to go. Then she noticed Philli wasn't with her and called out, "Philli we're leaving!"

Chaos ensued as Philli knocked over the man's table, revealing the secret. We left as we didn't really care one way or the other.

As we walked towards town we noticed a lot of people gathering. I looked to Barda and asked, "What's with all the people?"

Barda answered, "Well, we must be close to Rithmere, around this time of the year is the Rithmere Games."

Lief then started talking, "It's a big tournament, and the best part of all is that this is one of the few things the Shadow Lord doesn't touch." I smiled and nodded.

We entered town and looked around. Jasmine was looking at Philli, then Kree and said, "I know, but we don't have any food."

She then looked at Bard and asked, "How are we going to get food?"

Barda answered, "I don't know, we spent our last silver piece on that game."

I looked and saw a billboard along with Lief as he said, "Barda, look there." Barda looked. Apparently if you enter the games you get 100 gold coins for getting into the finals and 1000 pieces if you win. I suggested entering just to get to the finals and then dropping out.

After much time we find the inn to register. We enter and are greeted by a portly woman with many keys. She asked, "Are you here to register for the games?"

We explain that we are. She then asked for our names. I am about to answer when Barda answers for us, "My name is Barry, I'm from Bushtown." The woman who identified herself as Mother Brightly had never heard of Bushtown, Barda continued, "It's a town up north, these are my friends, Twig, Birdy and Kiba." I grinned at my name (A/N it's Japanese for fang) while Jasmine (Birdy) and Lief (Twig) just gawked.

After we gave her our weapons, she gave us a physical exam and told us we can participate. She then asked what our strengths were. Barda answered that he was strong, Jasmine was given agility and Lief was given speed. Mother Brightly turned towards me and looked me over. She then said, "I'll bet you're both agile and strong." I only nodded at this. We then turned to go eat.

In the dining room we were greeted with many different kinds of people. Among the contestants is Doom. The moment he saw us he got up and started to walk towards us, more specifically me. When he approached us he started to speak to me, "Might I have a word with you?"

I glanced to the others and then nodded. Before I went I whispered to them, "I'll be right back."

Lief's POV

As we watched Fang go we sat at the table. "What do think Doom had to say to Kiba?"

asked Barda who didn't want any suspicions when Mother Brightly called us by fake names. Jasmine answered, "I'll bet Doom just wanted to threaten us out of the tournament."

I shook my head, "I don't think it's that simple. If it was he would have called all of us out not just him." Jasmine nodded, satisfied with that answer.

We started to eat just as Fang came back to join us. Even through his normal mask he looked a little shaken up. I asked, "What happened Kiba, what did Doom want?"

Fang said nothing and only ate while thinking. He then said, "You guys a thought occurs, what happens if one of us is injured and no longer able to complete the quest?" we then agree that Fang is right and attempt to leave the inn only to find out that once in the games you can't get out.

Fang's POV

I stayed up that night contemplating the previous events. As we went up to our room some weird guy ran into Barda. I then started thinking about my conversation with Doom.

*Flash back*

Doom led me to his room and we both went in. For a while neither of us said anything. Then he said, "I know who you are, knight of Yama."

My emotional mask broke and I asked, "What do want?"

he answered, "I want you and your companions to drop out of the tournament, if you don't I can't promise that any of you will stay unharmed and then you won't be able to complete your quest."

My breath froze, was this guy threatening us. I nodded and answered, "As you wish, just don't back down." I exited his room and headed back to the group avoiding any questions about my conversation.

*End of Flash back*

I then started to relax and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, not knowing that someone was right outside our room.

Me: suspense

Lief: Not really

Me: but why would Doom care I wonder

Fang: Yeah right, as if the author wouldn't know her own story

Me: you're right. Anyways, until next time

Rebecca: Hey haven't gotten enough comments to the story! Comment people or she gets it! *sends Annfazukimi into orbit again* never mind!


	6. The Rithmere Games Part Two

Me: I guess this story is just really demanding

Rebecca: I need to send someone into orbit and I can't because the author is being good

Me: send that random person into orbit then

Random Person: *sent into orbit*

Lief: What if that person had a family?

Me: I'm sure that person's fine... Anyways Doom do the disclaimer…Doom?

Fang: He said he wouldn't do it because we're here

Me: Okay then, you do the disclaimer

Fang: Annfazukimi doesn't own anything but her OCs

Break lines are stupid

That morning we were awakened by Mother Brightly. I, being the first person up, said to the others, "Well, whoever tried to scare us last night isn't going to stop me so let's go."

The other three agreed and we attempted to leave, the door however was locked. It wasn't until a while later when Mother Brightly let us out of our room. She was concerned about how we had gotten trapped and I explained the events of last night. She sighed, explaining that this sort of thing happened every year. We were afraid of missing the tournament, so she reassured us and helped us get ready, calling us her favorites this year.

We barely made it to the tournament in time for the opening ceremony. We listened to the Oath of Fair Play. For once I would be in a fight that was not only fair but not to the death. We then noticed a rack of unusual weapons. The only one I recognized was the shield. I went for the one that looked sort of like a blunt pickaxe. Lief grabbed the same weapon, Jasmine grabbed the baton thing and Barda grabbed the shield. The tournament began and we started fighting other people.

I noticed Barda take out some competitors, using his brute strength to his advantage. Then the beastman, Glock, stepped in my way. I held my weapon in front of me. He then attempted to grab me. Thanks to the fact that I'm so light I easily jumped over him and as he turned to face me I shoved my weapon right into his mouth leaving him to pull and struggle at it. I looked over at Mother Brightly and made out what she was saying, she was so proud at my quick thinking. In the end only eight of us remained. A woman named Joanna, Barda, Lief, a young woman named Neridah, Glock, Doom and myself. The crowd cheered for the finalists (I cheered on the inside because we won 400 gold coins).

Once outside of the inn we discussed our next move. Jasmine started, "Okay, what I'm thinking is that tomorrow we throw our matches. I mean, we won enough gold to last for some time now."

Barda nodded but said, "Yes we do have enough money, but what I'm worried about is what the crowd would do to us if we just dropped out."

I nodded and said, "If the crowd is unpleased they may track us down and attack, we need to be careful."

Jasmine then countered, "But we may get hurt in the tournament tomorrow anyway, if we throw the match then we won't have to worry about not completing…" she stopped mid-sentence and looked to the corner.

I'm about to pounce on whoever was listening in when Doom walks out and away. Barda says, "I don't know how much he heard, but now we need to keep an eye on him." We nodded in agreement and head into the inn.

Mother Brightly praised all the contestants for their jobs well done and just before she left asked for everyone's room keys so that she could lock everyone in. There is some complaining, but she quells this by saying it's to prevent the events of this morning from repeating themselves. The other contestants comply. I almost decided to go to bed when Mother Brightly rolled out Queen Bee Nectar. Barda and Lief dig in, I sniff it, as does Jasmine. We both take a sip, and while I stopped being a picky eater I still put the cup down, it was much too sweet for me. Jasmine thought the same thing and put the mug down. I then decided it was time for bed just as Lief decided to go outside.

I laid down on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. I sort of woke up when the others came in. They sort of kept their voices down to not wake me up and pretty soon there were snores filling the air. I soon followed them and didn't wake up until Mother Brightly woke us up.

When we entered the arena there were ropes almost all covered up by a tarp. We were given the instructions to grab an end of a rope and pull when the tarp was removed. We did so and found out not only who was going but when they were going. The first match was Doom vs Barda, the second was Glock vs Joanna, the third was Lief vs Nerida, and finally Jasmine and myself. The match between Doom and Barda went weird, I had a feeling that Doom was saying the same things he said to me to Barda. In the end Doom won. The second match made Jasmine's and my blood boil. Glock had won but was strangling Joanna mercilessly. Lief lost against Nerida (bet that's why Jasmine picked on him last night). Before my match Jasmine went and confronted Glock, and was disqualified. We went and checked on the others. We told them what happened and Barda laughed saying what Jasmine did was what he expected.

I stood in the line of others who had won their matches. Then a young boy with purple hair came out. For some reason I felt no trust for him whatsoever. He had a tray of mugs and began passing them out saying, "Have some Queen Bee nectar to get your energy back."

He gave some to Doom only for Glock to get mad and chastise him. This made him nervous. He then gave some to Nerida who gratefully took it. He then tried to offer me some, I shook my head saying, "No thanks, I'd rather have water."

The boy who Doom identified as Dain (is that even his name) tried to convince me that I needed the nectar to recharge. I still refused until Glock came and took it for me. I noticed Dain visibly stiffen. It was when Nerida and Glock fell unconscious that I figured out why. After much deliberation on

Mother Brightly's part it was decided that I would fight Doom

We were raised up on a platform with ropes. He then charged at me. Fortunately, I had spent a lot of my life learning how to fight, and could easily take down a wolf-man hybrid known as an Eraser (A/N read the books) that was much heavier than this guy. The match was over before it began. The crowd cheered and cheered. I accepted the reward for winning (1400 gold pieces between the four of us) and headed back to the inn.

Mother Brightly praised all of us, especially me. We got to really have a feast before we started to pack up. Mother Brightly sold us all the items we would need for the trip ahead. As we went to leave, the woman told us that the last winner was ambushed after leaving the inn. She then said there was another way out. I tried to convince her that we would be fine as I had taken on groups of opponents much bigger than myself. She wouldn't hear it and told us to use her back delivery door. Finally we all agreed and took that door. Or at least we would have if it wasn't locked. Then the floor suddenly gave out from underneath us and we were plunged into darkness.

Me: the night of the evil Cliffhanger

Rebecca: wasn't that two episodes in one?

Me: maybe, but they went well together, didn't they?

Fang: Tune in next time to see the daring escape


End file.
